The 12 Days of Christmas
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Looking across the world, she knew it was gone, but somewhere she hoped. She had to make up for that incident years ago.


**The 12 Days of Christmas **

_**One - Shot**_

* * *

'**We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!'**

_- The Chipmunk Song – The Chipmunks_

* * *

**Author**** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **December 15th, 2008 – December 20th, 2008

**Category**** –** Kim Possible

**Rating**** – **General

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship

**Pairings**** –** Kim Possible/Shego Go

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Kim Possible **(Disney Co.)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

On the first day, she decided to hunt alone.

Catalogs. Check.

Internet. Check.

Window Shopping. Check

But nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the second day, she had asked Wade.

He checked everywhere.

He tried.

Really tried.

Even checked 'underground'.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the third day, she had called Monique.

"Maybe you could sketch something, have it sewn, I will do anything and everything!"

She had tried.

Pulled every possible string.

But it wouldn't be ready for Christmas. It would take months to make.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the fourth day, she asked her parents.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Her Father shook her head.

Her Mother smiled, "Anything is Possible for a Possible."

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the fifth day, she decided to give up.

It was gone.

She needed to accept that.

Destroyed.

Last Season.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the sixth day, she had called Ron.

"Think you could look at Smarty – Mart?'

He obliged.

He scanned the isles.

Delved into the discounted clothes binges.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the seventh day, she had called Bonnie.

Along with the former girls of Middelton High school cheer squad.

Bonnie complained that no such jacket existed and a homeless man wouldn't even be seen in it.

The rest tried.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the eighth day, she thought.

There would be no better Christmas present than what she searched for.

She wished.

She prayed.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the ninth day, she flew to Paris, L.A., and New York.

Talked to ever clothes designer.

Visited every boutique.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the tenth day, she walked.

She needed to find something by this point.

The day was drawing close.

She had nothing.

She sniffed and bit back tears.

Nothing.

Not even something remotely close.

On the eleventh day, she steeled herself up for one last look.

She looked through every department store.

She looked though every retail department.

She looked online, everywhere.

Nothing.

When she realized it was getting late, the crowds were long gone she began the trudge home, empty handed. Only a few children and their parents passed her laughing, carrying home last minuets gifts.

Couples passed her with obvious delight in each other and in the season.

She knew what she was supposed to be doing.

Spending these days with the Love of her life.

She had nothing to give her.

She was sure that her lover had multitudes of gifts waiting.

Finally deciding to look up, she found that her feet must have led her to a different path. She had passed this string of back door shops when she was a teenager but she had never had a reason to explore as such.

Looking around, she hoped to find something that she could give to the love of her life that waited for her, but she couldn't find something good enough.

When the noise level of the main street began to die down, Kim looked at her watch and gasped to find the hour was creeping closer to midnight and it would be Christmas soon. Turning a corner she sighed deciding that she would finish looking in the shops and head home. Surprisingly, many of the stores down this dark alley way were open with shop owners talking to one another helping customers with their item or handing out cookies, cake, and even something to drink. Finally making her way to the last shop, she stood and admired what could have been the second perfect gift. In the window, on a black silk cloth lay an emerald and diamond eternity bracelet.

"Dear, would you like to come in and look at the bracelet?" Kim looked up to find an old woman, wrapped in a Christmas decorated shawl stepping half out of the door.

"I couldn't possibly -"

"Nonsense, I wouldn't mind one more visitor before I close for Christmas." She smiled and Kim found herself stepping into the store.

Closing the door, the old woman, leaned over into the window and pulled out the bracelet with its cloth. Handing it over to Kim gently, she smiled and made her way over to the counter.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. It was dropped off by years ago by a woman, a few years older than you said something about lost love. I had hoped that something like that would sell quick but it has been sitting there for quite some time, waiting for the right owner I suppose." Kim smiled and followed her to the counter.

"How much are you selling it for Miss - ?"

"Call me Genevieve. For you dear, name your price."

She looked at the bracelet once more. "How about a thousand?"

Genevieve's eyes widen. "Are you sure dear?"

She nodded. "This is the second best Christmas present I could give to the love of my life." Genevieve nodded as Kim pulled out the money from her wallet and left it on the counter.

"Allow me to wrap this for you then dear, why don't you have a look around." Taking her time, Kim knew she would have to come back someday, maybe she would bring **her**, the items that had landed in this small shop were beautiful and eccentric. After almost a half an hour of looking, she finally came back to the counter.

"Find anything else dear?"

Kim rose her head and smiled, shaking her head. Then she spotted it. "Wait! Are you selling that?"

Genevieve turned her head and looked to where Kim pointed.

"Oh!" Leaning over she pulled out a hanger. "This has been here for ages as well; you have a sharp eye dear."

Kim stared, her mouth dropped open as Genevieve laid the item across the counter.

"It's what I've been looking for," Genevieve smiled. "My daughter brought it home to me, years ago when she worked for a charity. She never understood why someone would want to get rid of something like this. It didn't fit her so it ended up here in storage."

Kim could have danced, right then and there. Pulling the top half of her body over the counter, she leaned over and kissed Genevieve on the cheek. "Has anyone told you, you're an angel?"

"Well nothing quite that big," she chuckled.

"Well it's true." Kim reached over to grab her wallet when Genevieve stopped her. "Your early payment was quite enough. Let me box this up for you dear." Genevieve turned and disappeared into a back room. Depositing a few more hundred bills under a book that sat on the counter, she slightly jumped when she felt a thunk vibrate the desk and heard small bells ringing. "Well, hello pretty kitty!" She watched the cat come over and begin to paw at her.

"Well, look who finally decided to make an appearance you pesky cat." Kim laughed as the cat yawned and seemed to look straight at Genevieve with blue – bronze eyes. "Here you go dear!"

Kim grabbed the box and the small bag off the counter as Genevieve escorted her to the door. Turning at the door, Kim leaned over to hug her.

"Have a wonderful Christmas dear and a Happy New Year."

"Thank you Genevieve! I'll be back soon!"

"Come and visit whenever you would like dear."

Kim smiled and waved goodbye, stepping out into the beginning of a snow storm. Making her way up the street and onto the main street, pulling out her cell phone, not only checking the time, but her messages as well. As she suspected most were from **her** wondering where she was. Her eyes widen as her phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

'_Kim, love. Where are you? It's almost Christmas. Text me back with your location. I'll come and get you; I hope you're not mad. I love you, hurry home._'

She smiled and steeled herself for a run home in snowing conditions. 'I have to make it home before Christmas.'

On the twelfth day of Christmas, as the clocked stroked midnight, the snow delivered a red headed angel.

Sneaking into the house as quietly as she could, she looked around and found not a soul awake. Quickly making her way to living room, she slid the Christmas presents under the tree and stood up.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you to love."

Turning, she found herself in Shego's arms.

"You didn't call, didn't text. I was starting to wonder where you went and if I would be alone all Christmas Eve." Kim pouted slightly and looked up at emerald green eyes.

"I was just trying to find the perfect Christmas present for you."

"I already got the perfect Christmas present."

"You did?"

"Yes." Shego leaned over and kissed Kim on the nose. "You!"

Kim smiled and kissed Shego on the lips.

"I thought you wouldn't be home to do our usual Christmas tradition." Kim looked up at Shego.

Shego dragged Kim closer to the fireplace and sat, dragging a blue and green present out from under the Christmas tree and setting it in Kim's lap. "Open."

"But -" Kim wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Leaning over and pulling out the silver box with a black bow on top, she pushed it into Shego's lap. "Open yours first please?" Kim slipped into the infamous puppy dog pout.

Shego grimaced and glared. "Alright, Alright." Pulling apart the ribbon, she tossed it aside and slid one nail under all side of the box, ripping open the tape. Opening the box, Kim heard a gasp.

"How did you find it?"

Kim smiled and shook her head. "It's a secret."

Shego pulled out Kim's perfect Christmas present.

It was the green, leather jacket that had been destroyed years ago in the cheese building incident. Shego had mourned the destruction of the jacket for many months, having the joy of using it as cheap shots as she fought teen heroine, Kim Possible.

"Oh Kim -" Shego's eyes watered as Kim tackled her into a hug.

"I told you I would be home for Christmas."

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Merry Christmas! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
